Snowball fights and honeycomb hot chocolate
by nasher91
Summary: Hermione gets hit pretty hard by a wayward snowball and is helped out by a certain Weasley. Christmas fluff


"Hermione look out!"

Hermione twisted round to see who was shouting at her through the blizzard and was greeted with a face full of snow. Screaming in surprise she dropped her bag on the floor, the contents of which immediately decided now was clearly the best time to vacate and spread themselves out around her in the slushy snow path.

She blinked in bewilderment and winced painfully as the sharpness of the cold sunk into her cheeks and hastily wiped the snowball remnants from her face. As she bent down to retrieve her now soggy books and quills a large pair of feet appeared in her line of vision.

It was Fred and he was holding out one of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes newest sweets. Gingerly, she took it. "This had better not turn me into a carolling snowman Fred" she warned him as she slowly unwrapped the sweet from its bright red and green packaging.

"Not at all, I may have dropped out of school but I'm smart enough to know not to trick you with one of our sweets. It's a Weasley Winter Warmer. Just finished them…they're tested though!" He added hastily as he saw her look of alarm "seriously," he continued, "just trust me."

Still regarding him suspiciously, Hermione slipped the sweet in her mouth and as it melted on her tongue she smiled "it tastes like honeycomb!" She exclaimed delightedly.

Fred smiled "it tastes different for each person, depending on their favourite taste. Mine's hot chocolate."

Much to Fred's surprise, Hermione blushed. Before he could ask what he'd said she picked up the last quill, shoved it in her bag and all but run off, with a hurried "thanks for the warmer" thrown over her shoulder.

"Girls" Fred muttered to himself, shaking his head as he admired her retreating form.

"I'm so cold!" Ginny moaned, huddling further against Harry. "I can't feel my toes!"

Hermione smiled indulgently at her friend "if you're so cold," she said mock-sternly "put a jumper on."

Ginny snorted "the only jumper I have is mum's Christmas one from last year which had mine and Harry's initials linked together. There is no way I'm wearing that down here!"

Harry snorted at Hermione's aghast expression. "No wonder you wouldn't show me!" She said "well, why don't you ask your brothers for one of their Weasley Winter Warmers then?"

Ginny sat up straight and looked at Hermione in surprise "how did you know about those?" She asked "they only finished making them the other day."

"Fred was here earlier and he gave me one." Hermione replied shrugging "I'm sure they could owl you one over if they've gone back home."

The silence made her look up "what?" She asked Ginny who was staring at Hermione as if she'd suddenly sprouted warts.

Ginny shook her head "Fred and George _never_ give out new inventions until they're in the shop. Even to family. Especially Fred."

Hermione shrugged again "I'm sure he was just being kind" she said "I'd just been hit with a snowball in the face and my things spilled all over the slush path."

Ginny and Harry looked at her sceptically but were stopped from replying by the portrait door opening and Ron stomping through it.

"It's bloody freezing" he complained loudly "and Fred wouldn't give me one of those Winter Warmers he's been carrying around. He said the last one went today."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at Hermione "how nice" she drawled, smirking slightly at Hermione's flushed face.

"You did what?" George demanded back at the flat "but we _never_ give out early samples."

Fred cast around helplessly "it was cold and she'd just been hit in the face with a snowball!" He protested meekly.

George shook his head "you have gone soft in the head my friend" he informed his twin "completely soft in the head." He turned around at the sound of Fred clanging about in a cupboard "what are you doing?" He asked.

"Looking for honeycomb" Fred replied from within the cupboard "it's her favourite and I wanted to try something."

George snorted and waved a hand dismissively at his brother "I give up. Personally mate, I think we should just lob some stick to you mistletoe at her and shove you both under it. But hey, if you want to get all romantic about it, you go for it!"

As the owls flew in with the post the next morning, Hermione was surprised to see she had post. Normally she had the odd letter from her parents, or correspondence from Remus if she was seeking out his opinion about something but she'd never had an unsolicited parcel before.

"Who is sending you post?!" Ron asked through a mouthful of pancakes "it's not your birthday for ages."

"I'm perfectly entitled to receive post when it's not my birthday Ron." Hermione replied archly, accepting the parcel dangling from the owl. To her surprise it was warm to the touch. She peeled back the tape keeping the box flaps together and found a hot chocolate nestling inside with a small packet of marshmallows and a sachet of chocolate sauce.

Ginny put down her post and leant over "oh wow!" She exclaimed "I want one! Is there a note?" She started rummaging around in the box and finally extracted a small card "honeycomb hot chocolate" she read. "Is that it?" She demanded, turning the card over in her hands as if new words would appear. "How disappointing…but hey, Hermione, you have a Christmas admirer!"

"Clearly you're on someone's nice list" Harry joked, leaning over Ginny and stealing a marshmallow from the packet.

Hermione laughed and took a sip of her hot chocolate "well if I get a treat like this everyday I'll be nice all next year too!"

Ron was staring at the card before slowly looking at Hermione in astonishment.

"What's wrong Ron?"

He looked from the card to Hermione and back again before finally speaking "that's Fred's handwriting." He said hollowly.

Ginny snatched the card from him and examined it closely "Merlin's beard you're actually right Ron!" She shouted, attracting attention from people walking past their end of the table. Ignoring them, Ginny turned to Hermione who was now beetroot in embarrassment, "the Winter Warmer, the special hot chocolate…blimey Hermione, I'd be watching out for mistletoe if I were you!"

"Merry Christmas everybody" Sirius' voice rang throughout Grimmauld's corridors, bringing Hermione and Ginny downstairs. "And good news," he told everyone as the girls sat down for breakfast, "it's been snowing."

George clapped his hands with glee "I declare a snowball fight after breakfast" he announced to cheers from nearly everyone.

"I'll just referee" Hermione spoke up "I've had enough of snowballs to last me a lifetime."

"Hermione look out!"

Hermione twisted round to see who was shouting at her through the blizzard and was greeted with a face full of snow. She blinked in bewilderment and winced painfully as the sharpness of the cold sunk into her cheeks and hastily wiped the snowball remnants from her face

"Not again" she muttered, wishing she'd stayed inside. Despite her protests that she would referee the snowball fight, the Weasley's had taken every opportunity to get her involved – even if it was against her will.

A bright red and green sweet was thrust in front of her face "you look like you could do with one of these" Fred said, pressing it into her hand. "Take the edge off at least."

Hermione gratefully unwrapped the sweet and sighed contentedly as the warmth hit her mouth. Then her eyes widened as the taste registered.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked worriedly.

She swallowed the rest of the sweet down and stared at him "the taste changed" she said.

Fred nodded "ah yes, forgot to mention that, sorry. It's a limited edition one. The sweet tastes of the person you love. Hope you didn't get anything too horrible."

Hermione considered him and slowly shook her head "no, it was fine. But how do you know they work? What if you don't know who you love, how does it work then?"

"Ah Hermione, if you're in love then you know it, even if you haven't quite acknowledged it to yourself yet."

He was watching her, she realised, and he was nervous.

"What does yours taste like?"

"Honeycomb"

A small smile began forming on her lips "mine's hot chocolate" she admitted sheepishly.

Fred beamed and pulled her under a nearby tree where they were slightly out of view. "How did you like my present by the way? Took me ages to find an owl who'd take a hot drink."

"You sent the hot chocolate?" She asked as slowly things fell into place.

He nodded "I did indeed, took me ages to find honeycomb as well."

She laughed "well thank you, it was lovely."

"Good," said Fred "Also, I hate to inform you of this and I would never normally push a lady on such a matter but I'm afraid you're going to have to kiss me now as it would appear George has stuck us with mistletoe from leftover stock."

They both looked up and laughed at the small white berries floating above their head. Hermione kissed him demurely on the lips and snorted when the mistletoe let out a loud farting noise.

"You'll have to do better than that" Fred reminded her. "Here," he said slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him "let me help."


End file.
